


The Russian baths

by Hansa



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansa/pseuds/Hansa
Summary: [shortly before Lynne Ramsay's film]. We know Joe is a total mess. He’s completely fucked up. He doesn’t know how human relationships work anoymore. He's desperatly seeking for love and tenderness but is unable to find it. Joe’s only physical contacts are with men, when he hits them or kills them. Joe lives in violence and frustration. His vision of women is distorted : he sees them as victims (in the movie, their laughs become terror and cries), and he sees men as sexual assailants (his job has perverted his vision of relationships). This is a small and dark fic that will explore Joe's sexual wanderings and his disturbed thoughts (using Jonathan Ames’s book and Lynne Ramsay Innuendos : explanations inside). Joe is not gay, he's straight, but he has needs. Themes : masturbation, female prostitution, sex between men. No love, no tenderness. Just a few brief encounters. Rough sex. Dark and dirty Joe. [written in french].
Comments: 21
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**The Russian baths**

**Résumé** : [un peu avant le film de Lynne Ramsay]. Joe est un homme détruit par la vie, démoli, complètement paumé, et inadapté à toute relation humaine. Les seuls contacts physiques de Joe sont ceux qu’il a avec des hommes quand il les frappe ou qu’il les tue. Joe vit dans la violence et la frustration. Petite fic qui explore les errances sexuelles de Joe et ses pensées perturbées. Histoire sombre. Thèmes : masturbation, prostitution féminine, rapports sexuels entre hommes. Ni amour, ni sentiments, ni happy end. Juste quelques brèves rencontres. Portrait de Joe sombre et sexuel.

 **Origine de la fic, et ses liens avec le film et le livre :** Lynne Ramsay a placé une petite scène de Joe dans un sauna russe de New-York (oui, ce sont les Russian baths de NY), qui n’existe absolument pas dans le livre. Dans cette scène, on voit Joe, cheveux trempés, se regarder devant la glace et il chante « A, you’re adorable, B, you’re so beautiful…). C’est même le seul moment du film où Joe sourit, l’air vraiment très heureux. Et au début de cette scène, on voit un homme à moitié nu, vêtu seulement d’une serviette, qui se lève derrière lui, et qui s’en va. Lynne a même coupé au montage la scène ou Joe se baigne totalement nu (comment je le sais ? parce qu’il y a cette magnifique photo officielle du tournage qui le prouve, avec Joaquin Phoenix nu dans l’eau turquoise : la photo est sublime).

Les saunas sont connus comme des endroits appréciés de la communauté gay, et j’ai fait des recherches : les Russian (and turkish) baths de New-York possèdent des jours « men only », avec totale nudité, contrairement aux jours mixtes. Ils sont référencés dans les guides et sites gays comme des lieux recommandés. Donc, forcément, mon imagination a été emportée…

De plus, je me suis rendue compte que j’étais loin d’être la seule à avoir cette idée en regardant le film de Lynne Ramsay. Il y a quelques articles et topics très intéressants sur le sujet. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi la scène en flash de la mémoire de Joe qui se souvient de son passé dans l’armée, en opération extérieure, où il danse un slow, dans les bras d'un autre militaire en tenue de combat et casque, dans le désert, puis donne une barre de chocolat à une gamine qui se fait aussitôt tuer par un autre enfant.

Et aussi, je n’oublie pas cette scène où Joe, après avoir grièvement blessé l’un des assassins de sa mère, se couche auprès de lui, par terre sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et prend sa main dans la sienne, comme le feraient deux amoureux. Voilà à quoi ressemblent les contacts humains de Joe… !

Et enfin, pour coller au maximum à la personnalité torturée de Joe, j’ai emprunté à Jonathan Ames certaines phrases entières de son livre. Joe n’est pas un _teddybear,_ c’est un type violent, suicidaire, mentalement instable, et sexuellement très perturbé.

 **Précision sur la sexualité de Joe et son rapport aux femmes** : comme on le voit dans le livre de Jonathan Ames, Joe a renoncé aux femmes, car sa mémoire traumatique déforme sa perception des relations hommes/femmes. Son boulot le fait vivre dans la sexualité perverse et violente en permanence : tout son univers tourne autour de l’exploitation sexuelle des jeunes filles, des viols qu’elles subissent, et de leur prostitution forcée, jusqu’à leur meurtre (c’est détaillé dans le livre de Jonathan Ames). Pour Joe, la sexualité entre les hommes et les femmes, ça finit par ressembler à ça : les hommes sont des prédateurs qui violent, exploitent sexuellement et abusent des petites filles et des femmes. En tant qu’homme, il a l’impression qu’il ne peut que faire le mal… D’où l’intérêt des sous-entendus du film de Lynne Ramsay.

**o o o**

**Chapitre 1**

Joe aurait voulu être une machine. Une mécanique huilée et performante, dépourvue d’affect et de sentiments, un corps qui ne ressentirait rien, sinon la douleur.

Il supportait très bien la souffrance physique. Il savait faire avec. Il la maitrisait.

Mais pas le reste.

Tout le reste lui échappait.

Il haïssait les faiblesses de son corps.

Il détestait cette sensation de brûlure qui lui prenait les reins, et qui se diffusait de son sexe jusqu’à son crâne, ruinant ses pensées, écrasant tout sur son passage… Son cerveau se trouvait alors empli d’une sorte de brouillard, l’amenant au bord du vertige.

Il avait envie de sentir des mains sur lui, caressant sa peau, explorant son corps, s’infiltrant entre ses cuisses…

Il avait besoin d’être touché, besoin de jouir, besoin d’éjaculer, comme il avait besoin de boire ou de manger.

Généralement, ça le prenait le soir. Allongé dans son lit, les mains sous les draps, il se caressait, il se faisait venir.

Et en même temps, il ressentait une sorte de culpabilité mêlée de honte, parce qu’il ne savait pas résister, parce qu’il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, parce qu’il se masturbait comme un adolescent enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il étouffait ses gémissements dans l’oreiller, pour que sa mère n’entende rien dans la pièce à côté.

Et il changeait les draps.

Souvent.

Ce matin-là, après une nuit difficile, le désir le tortura au petit jour. Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois avec une érection matinale.

C’est la porte de la salle de bain, soudainement claquée, qui l’avait tiré de son sommeil. Il entendit sa mère pester contre un courant d’air, bougonner quelque chose, et puis entrer dans sa chambre, juste à côté de la sienne.

Il se sentait comme un ado, ne maitrisant pas son excitation, mais obligé de la réfréner dans la maison parentale.

Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt large, pour cacher l’érection qui déformait son pantalon de pyjama, et il fila sous la douche, après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain.

L’eau chaude coula sur lui et il ferma les yeux, savourant le jet qui ruisselait sur ses épaules et sur son dos.

Il versa du savon liquide dans ses mains, et commença à se laver. Sous ses doigts, il sentait sa peau frémir. Il frotta vigoureusement son visage, son cou, ses aisselles, son torse… Puis sa main descendit le long de son ventre, et sa respiration se fit plus courte.

Il écarta un peu les jambes, posa sa main gauche contre la paroi carrelée, et glissa sa main droite entre ses cuisses. Tandis que l’eau brûlante dégoulinait sur lui, il ferma les yeux et commença à se masturber… lentement, doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Le bruit de la douche couvrait le bruit de sa respiration trop forte et de ses gémissements.

La jouissance vint très vite, et il éjacula dans un râle.

L’orgasme l’avait comme foudroyé, et il resta quelques secondes immobile, haletant, peinant à reprendre sa respiration.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et regarda l’eau qui nettoyait tout, et son sperme qui partait avec le gel douche par la bonde entre ses pieds… jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus de traces.

**o o o o o**

Joe avait espéré que la pratique de la masturbation serait suffisante, qu’il s’en satisferait, que son corps n’aurait pas d’autres exigences.

Mais jours après jours, mois après mois, années après années, la douleur devenait plus forte, le désir plus pressant, presque obsédant…

Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de contact humain, d’une caresse sur sa peau, de mains qui le toucheraient et lui donneraient du plaisir…

Se connecter intimement à quelqu’un, juste l’espace d’un instant.

Il avait besoin de faire l’amour.

Besoin de sexe.

Joe avait essayé de lutter contre les exigences de son corps avec l’énergie du désespoir. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Le désir était toujours là, et le besoin de plus en plus puissant.

Ça lui embrouillait les pensées, l’empêchant de se concentrer.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement. Il se sentait comme un handicapé social, incapable de se connecter émotionnellement et physiquement aux autres.

Il ne savait plus, il n’y arrivait plus.

Pourtant, il fallait bien essayer, pour tenter de sortir de ce cercle vicieux infernal.

**o o o o o**

Ce vendredi soir, Joe se mit à errer sans but dans un des quartiers animés de la ville, traînant ses pensées sombres et déprimées au milieu de la foule.

Il regardait les gens autour de lui : il voyait des groupes d’amis qui riaient, des touristes qui s’amusaient et se prenaient en photo, des couples qui marchaient main dans la main ou qui s’embrassaient.

Leurs gestes, leurs contacts, la simplicité de leurs rapports lui semblaient tellement étranges, tellement incompréhensibles.

Comment faisaient-ils pour se rapprocher, pour se découvrir, pour être ensemble ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fallait dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fallait faire ?

Joe ne s’en souvenait plus. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment son histoire avec Janice avait commencé… et à peine comment elle avait fini. C’est Janice qui l’avait quitté, lui reprochant d’être toujours si loin, inatteignable, enfermé en lui-même.

Il n’avait pas su s’ouvrir à elle. Il avait été incapable de lui parler avec sincérité, incapable de se confier.

Il n’avait été qu’une masse physique auprès d’elle. A l’intérieur, il avait toujours été absent.

Joe savait qu’il était désormais incapable de communiquer, qu’il vivait prisonnier de lui-même, dans un corps transformé en forteresse.

La cause de cette inadéquation aux autres se trouvait dans les coups violents qu’il avait reçu de son père et dans les humiliations qu’il lui avait infligées. Joe avait l’impression que son père l’avait démoli, consciencieusement, pièce par pièce, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Le seul moyen qu’avait trouvé Joe, enfant, pour survivre à la violence sadique de son père était de croire qu’il méritait tous ces coups et toutes ces humiliations, que c’était justifié. Et cette croyance était encore ancrée en lui, gravée au plus profond de sa chair, jusqu’au tréfonds de son âme.

En définitive, lorsqu’il passait son temps à fantasmer sur sa propre mort, obsédant sur l’idée de se suicider, il ne faisait que tenter de finir le job que son père avait commencé.

A l’armée, il avait pris tous les risques, avec témérité. Ses supérieurs louaient son courage, quand Joe espérait juste s’éradiquer, se faire disparaître, et mourir en soldat.

L’armée lui convenait. Il savait obéir, il savait se soumettre. Son père lui avait appris la discipline, à coup de poings, à coup de trique et de bâton. Il en avait encore les traces sur tout le corps, les cicatrices visibles partout sur lui.

Joe avait appris à tout accepter : les coups toujours plus violents, ouvrant sa chair jusqu’au sang, les humiliations qui le rabaissait, et toute la perversité de ce père abusif… Mais après tout, Joe savait qu’il le méritait.

**o o o o o**

Après avoir longtemps marché dans les rues animées, Joe finit par entrer dans un bar qui ne payait pas de mine, dans la partie plus chaude de la ville.

Le bar était plutôt sombre et miteux. L’éclairage était daté, avec des lumières tirant vers le rouge, plongeant la salle dans une sorte d’ambiance glauque, entre noir et sang.

Quelques rares clients étaient disséminés, comme des pièces d’échec sur le socle quadrillé, en fin de partie.

Quelques hommes seuls, parfois draguant à deux ou trois, et quelques filles aguicheuses…

Des putes, pensa Joe, au premier regard.

Un écran géant diffusait un match de football, et le son se mêlait au brouhaha des clients en train de discuter.

Joe traversa la salle, s’assit sur un tabouret au bout du comptoir et commanda une bière.

Le serveur le servit sans un mot, posant simplement le ticket de caisse sur le zinc.

Joe posa un billet sur le comptoir, puis se mit à boire sa Budweiser à petites gorgées, le regard aspiré par l’écran de télé au-dessus des rangées de bouteilles.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il faisait là. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait espérer trouver dans un bar ? C’était juste pathétique et désespéré.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir touché le fond.

Il se mit à suivre le match de football que diffusait l’écran géant. Ça ne l’intéressait pas, mais l’écran l’hypnotisait. Et puis, comme une cigarette, regarder cette putain de télé lui donnait une contenance, l’illusion d’être là pour une raison autre que celle qui l’avait fait entrer ici.

Joe était en train de noyer son désespoir dans sa bière lorsqu’il entendit une voix jeune et féminine qui l’interpellait et qui se mit à lui parler.

« Tu me paies un verre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Joe abandonna l’écran de télévision et il se mit à observer la fille : une vingtaine d’années, cheveux châtain clair longs et bien lissés, ongles peints et maquillage appuyée, elle portait une jupe courte et un top décolleté très moulant.

Une pute.

Aucun doute là-dessus. Joe connaissait le sujet par cœur. Il _vivait_ en permanence dans ce milieu sale et puant du sexe tarifé.

Mais n’était-ce pas exactement pour ça qu’il était entré dans ce bar ?

**_A suivre…_ **

* * *

_Hum, hum… Joe est totalement paumé, le corps en feu, et il erre dans les quartiers chauds. Dans ce bar glauque, le voilà face à ce qu’il veut, ce dont il a besoin… Mais peut-il vraiment coucher avec une prostituée ? Son esprit ne va-t-il pas se fracturer s’il la baise (oui, il n’y a pas d’autres mots pour ça), en voyant en elle une victime ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Joe regarda la fille qui venait de l’aborder.

Qu’est-ce qui poussait cette gamine à vendre son corps ?, se demanda Joe.

Aussitôt, ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et il se mit inconsciemment à l’analyser. Cette jeune femme avait été probablement victime d’abus sexuels dans son enfance ou son adolescence, comme la plupart des prostituées… Il imagina qu’elle avait dû être violée par son père, son beau-père, un oncle, ou bien un frère…

La fille voyait en Joe une pile de billets de banque. Joe ne voyait en elle qu’une victime.

« Moi, c’est Madison… Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, en effleurant son bras de sa main.

« Joe… » répondit-il en la fixant avec intensité.

« Ravie de te connaître, Joe… » Et elle se mit à jouer du bout des doigts avec les boutons de la chemise de Joe. « Je suis sûre qu’on est faits pour s’entendre ».

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Madison ? » murmura-t-il d’une voix lasse.

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ? ». Elle fronça les sourcils, observant Joe avec une attention soutenue. C’était la première fois qu’un mec qu’elle abordait lui poser ce genre de question.

« Pourquoi tu m’abordes, _moi ?_ » fit Joe, esquivant le sujet, refusant d’aborder directement le fait qu’elle soit une prostituée… Il ne voulait pas la rabaisser ni l’humilier.

« Oh ! Ça… » répondit-elle, soulagée de comprendre, et prête à vendre son baratin habituel. « Je t’ai vu, tout seul, et je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute besoin de compagnie… »

« Et… ? »

« Et… et tu me plais bien… ». Elle était là pour faire des affaires et elle n’allait pas tourner autour du pot.

« Non, je ne te plais pas, Madison, je le sais… » dit Joe, sur le ton affirmatif. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait : un homme d’âge mûr, le visage à moitié cachée par une grosse barbe, un physique lourd de bucheron… Cette fille si jeune et si belle ne pouvait pas être attiré par un mec qui avait l’air paumé, renfermé sur lui-même, avec l’allure d’un ouvrier de chantier.

« Mais non, tu te trompes ! » s’exclama-t-elle, l’air sincère. « Tu sais, moi, j’aime les mecs costauds et virils… Et tu es _très viril_ , Joe _…_ vraiment très viril… » ajouta-t-elle de sa voix très sensuelle, en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Joe.

Il soupira : « Je pourrais être ton père… »

« Mais tu n’es _pas_ mon père ! » Et elle se mit à rire d’un petit rire clair qui illumina son visage.

Joe la trouva belle… vraiment très belle.

Il avança sa main vers la fille, et la glissa dans son cou, l’attirant à lui. Madison se laissa faire. Debout près de lui, elle se glissa entre les cuisses ouvertes de Joe, toujours assis sur le tabouret de bar.

« Si je te paie à boire, qu’est-ce que tu me proposeras, Madison ? » demanda Joe, retenant la fille dans ses bras, tout contre lui, debout, prisonnière entre ses larges cuisses.

« On fera ce que tu veux, Joe… On peut aller chez moi… ou chez toi… » Elle l’enlaça, passant un bras autour de sa taille, et une main sur son torse, près de son cœur. « Ou on peut aller à l’hôtel si tu préfères. Il y en a un pas mal juste à côté… » susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

En un flash, Joe s’imagina dans un lit avec cette fille. Elle était toute chaude, offerte, avec un corps de rêve… Elle l’excitait.

Joe laissa glisser sa main de son cou vers son épaule, détaillant le galbe de sa poitrine ferme, sa taille fine.

Et puis ses pensées se mirent à dérailler à nouveau : il la vit entre les bras de tous les autres avant lui.

Combien d’hommes avaient couché avec cette fille ? Combien d’entre eux l’avait souillée, rabaissée, insultée, faisant d’elle tout ce qu’ils voulaient ? Le pouvoir que donne l’argent conduit certaines ordures à en abuser, ne prenant leur plaisir que dans la dégradation et l’humiliation de l’autre.

Joe se dit que Madison avait sans doute appris depuis longtemps à encaisser, à endurer la douleur, à faire semblant.

D’ailleurs, en ce moment-même, elle faisait très bien semblant, pensa Joe.

Il la fixa un moment sans rien dire, caressant on visage, observant sa bouche, imaginant le nombre de sexes qui s’étaient enfoncés entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Profitant de la pénombre du bar, Madison glissa sa main entre ses cuisses : « Si on allait à l’hôtel, là, tout de suite, hein ? Je suis sûre que tu en as envie… » murmura-t-elle dans son cou, en le caressant à travers le tissu de son pantalon. « Oh… oui… Effectivement, tu en as même très très envie à ce que je vois… » ajouta-t-elle, en sentant son érection massive sous la paume de sa main.

« Arrête… » fit-il, attrapant son poignet pour l’éloigner de son sexe… en vain. Sa main trembla, et il sentit sa volonté le quitter.

« Shhh… Détends-toi, Joe… Laisse-moi faire… Je sais ce dont tu as besoin… » susurra-t-elle, le nez dans son cou, sa main toujours entre ses jambes, excitant son érection comprimée dans son pantalon. « Je fais tout, tu sais… tout ce que tu veux… Tu peux tout me demander… »

Joe sentit qu’il était en train de se fracturer intérieurement.

Il la désirait tellement, tellement ! Mais il se détestait pour ça. Il se haïssait de vouloir la pénétrer. Il se méprisait d’avoir de tels fantasmes.

Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec cette fille ! Il n’avait pas le droit de se payer une pute. Son job, c’était de sortir les filles de la prostitution, pas de les baiser !

S’il se comportait comme les autres, alors sa vie perdrait tout son sens. Il ne pouvait pas ajouter son nom à la longue liste des types qui avaient profité d’elle.

La fille insista : « Allez, viens, Joe… J’ai très envie… »

Joe glissa sa bouche dans le cou de la fille et chuchota à son oreille : « Je sais que tu me mens, Madison… même si tu fais ça très bien… » murmura-t-il. Car comment aurait-elle pu avoir sexuellement envie de tous ces salopards de clients qui la payaient ? « Mais c’est ok, je comprends… » ajouta-t-il, comme pour l’excuser de vendre du rêve.

« Je ne te mens pas, Joe… J’ai vraiment très envie de toi, tu sais… » répéta-t-elle. Elle saisit son poignet fermement et entraîna la main de Joe vers son ventre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, puis elle conduisit sa main entre ses cuisses, passant par-dessous sa courte jupe : « Regarde comme je mouille… » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Mais là, subitement, Joe trouva enfin la force de résister. Il ne voulait pas la toucher. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il retira sa main, brutalement, comme foudroyé par un choc électrique.

« Non ! Arrête… » fit-il, en la repoussant par les épaules.

Madison fût surprise de sa réaction brutale. Tout avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé. Le type avait l’air perturbé, d’accord, mais quand même, il semblait réceptif jusque-là. Madison pensa qu’il avait sans doute beaucoup plus de problèmes sexuels qu’elle ne l’imaginait.

« Hey, relax, Joe… Shhh… Détends-toi… » murmura-t-elle, câline. Elle tenta de se recoller à lui, mais les grosses mains de Joe la maintinrent à distance.

« Tu perds ton temps… Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Madison… »

« Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien, tu sais… _Je_ te ferais du bien… Tu es tellement à cran ! »

« Je… je ne _peux_ pas… » murmura-t-il, sans que Madison ne comprenne à quoi il faisait référence.

Joe ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il se dit que s’il ne fuyait pas, là, tout de suite, il finirait par craquer et qu’il terminerait la nuit à l’hôtel avec elle.

Parvenant à se maîtriser un peu, Joe sortit rapidement deux billets de sa poche et les posa sur le comptoir.

« Hey ! » fit-il de sa voix forte, interpellant le serveur.

Le barman se retourna vers Joe : « Oui ? »

« Donnez-lui ce qu’elle veut… » fit Joe en montrant la fille d’un mouvement de tête, avant de se lever de son tabouret de bar.

« Mais… ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« « Il faut que j’y aille… » expliqua Joe. « Je ne paies pas pour _ça_ , Madison… Et tu devrais arrêter… Tu es jeune, tu es belle, tu es très désirable… Tu mérites tellement mieux que de coucher avec un type comme moi… »

« T’es un drôle de mec, tu sais, Joe ? » murmura-t-elle, acceptant de le laisser partir. « Mais si tu changes d’avis, tu sais où me trouver… Je traîne toujours ici le soir… »

Le serveur interrompit soudainement leur échange : « Qu’est-ce que vous prenez ? » demanda-t-il, essuyant machinalement avec son torchon le comptoir devant la fille.

Elle se leva des yeux perturbés vers le barman, encore troublée par son échange avec Joe : « Oh ! Hum… Une… une Budweiser légère… ».

Puis Madison se retourna, cherchant Joe du regard, mais elle ne vit que son dos qui s’éloignait, puis la porte d’entrée du bar qui se refermait derrière lui.

Trop tard.

Il était déjà parti.

**o o o o o**

Joe quitta le bar la tête complètement en vrac et le corps en feu.

Madison l’avait tellement excité qu’il avait désormais une énorme et douloureuse érection qui le torturait.

Mais il était incapable de coucher avec cette fille. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec une pute. Et pourtant, en même temps, il la désirait… un désir violent, entremêlé de culpabilité et de honte.

Son esprit déformait chaque image de jeune femme, et il ne voyait plus que des victimes. Les sourires devenaient à ses yeux des grimaces, les rires des cris, les gémissements de plaisir se transformaient en gémissements de douleur, et le tic-tac de sa bombe intérieure s’enclenchait.

Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à errer le long des berges de l’Hudson, cherchant un point d’accès d’où il pourrait sauter… Son fantasme de se suicider en se noyant dans l’Hudson ne le quittait jamais.

S’il sombrait dans le fleuve, il pourrait enfin effacer ces images épouvantables qui le hantaient, arrêter cette douleur stridente qui lui vrillait le crâne… Tout serait enfin terminé.

Mais, comme toujours, il ne put passer à l’acte, et il ne se jeta pas à l’eau. L’idée d’abandonner sa mère le retenait toujours.

Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser. Tant qu’elle serait vivante, il devrait tenir, endurer la souffrance, résister à la tentation de se suicider.

Il se mit à vaciller sur ses jambes, soudainement pris de vertiges. Il fut obligé de s’asseoir un moment dans un recoin sombre, appuyé contre le mur d’un immeuble. Il avala à la hâte deux cachets, et resta avachi un moment sur le sol, attendant que la crise passe.

A moitié assommé par la douleur et les médicaments, il regarda longtemps l’eau noire de l’Hudson, dont les berges scintillaient sous l’éclairage urbain nocturne.

Et puis, le cocktail d’antalgiques et d’anxiolytiques commença à faire effet. Joe reprit alors peu à peu ses esprits. Il finit par se relever, et il marcha un grand moment dans les rues, errant au hasard, jusqu’à ce que son regard s’arrête sur un grand bâtiment, au détour d’un trottoir : _the Russian baths_.

Un sauna.

De l’eau.

Joe adorait l’eau.

Sur la plaque informative à côté de la porte, il lut une série de jours et d’heures réservées aux hommes : « Men only ».

Il enregistra mentalement les créneaux et les horaires.

A cet instant précis, il sut immédiatement qu’il reviendrait.

**_A suivre…_ **

* * *

_Parfois, j’imagine un dirty and naughty Joe, qui perdrait le contrôle dans les bras d’une jeune femme, fine et blonde… Je le vois plutôt dominant malgré ses fragilités, vorace, un peu brutal, comme il l’est dans la vie… (quelque chose à exploiter, peut-être, dans une autre histoire ?) Mais pas dans ce contexte._

_En effet, je ne peux pas imaginer Joe en train de coucher avec une prostituée… pour les raisons que j’ai écrites. Il ne peut pas payer pour ‘çà’, car il est rongé par la culpabilité. Ses valeurs et ses principes le poussent à sauver des victimes d’exploitation sexuelle, à les sortir de la prostitution, pas à coucher avec elles. Même si elles ne sont pas toutes contraintes, Joe est incapable de voir autre chose en elle que des victimes, car il est complètement déphasé, mentalement ravagé, totalement traumatisé et enfermé dans son syndrome de stress post-traumatique…. Il est « damaged beyond repair », comme le dit Jonathan Ames, son créateur._

_En revanche, toutes les insinuations de Lynne Ramsay me laissent imaginer qu’il peut se laisser aller à autre chose. Après la masturbation et la prostitution, laissons Joe entrer dans les Bains Russes, en mode « men only »… Il va falloir donner à Joe ce dont il a besoin… enfin…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A propos des warnings : ce chapitre est classé juste « M », cela suffit. Rien de graphique ni de vraiment explicite._

_Bon, alors, comme on le voit dans le livre de Jonathan Ames, Joe a renoncé à toute relation amoureuse et sexuelle, car sa mémoire traumatique déforme sa perception des rapports hommes/femmes. Son boulot le fait vivre dans la sexualité perverse et violente en permanence : tout son univers tourne autour de l’exploitation sexuelle des jeunes filles, des viols qu’elles subissent, et de leur prostitution forcée, jusqu’à leur meurtre (c’est détaillé dans le livre de Jonathan Ames). Pour Joe, la sexualité entre les hommes et les femmes, ça finit par ressembler à ça : les hommes sont des prédateurs qui violent, exploitent sexuellement et abusent des femmes et des enfants. En tant qu’homme, il a l’impression qu’il ne peut que faire le mal, et qu’il y a une fatalité dans sa vie qui le condamne à la solitude et à la culpabilité… D’où l’intérêt des sous-entendus du film de Lynne Ramsay._

* * *

****

**Chapitre 3**

La première fois qu’il entra dans cet établissement de Bains Russes, Joe se fit longuement suer dans le sauna.

La chaleur était intense, étouffante, l’air lui brûlait les poumons, et il avait l’impression qu’il ressentait physiquement les pores de sa peau se dilater.

La vapeur qui se dégageait du sauna rendait l’air lourd comme de la pierre.

Il sortit de là étourdi, et trempe de sueur.

Suivant le circuit traditionnel, il se rendit ensuite dans la partie dédiée aux bains proprement dits. Il s’agissait d’une vaste piscine un peu vieillotte, à l’eau turquoise, presque émeraude.

Après l’extrême chaleur, l’eau froide s’imposait.

Joe laissa tomber sa serviette en éponge blanche, et se glissa nu dans l’eau, comme tous les autres hommes présents autour de lui. Il sentit leur regard posé sur son corps, et sur son sexe.

Les autres clients des bains étaient comme lui. Des hommes de tous âges, de toute taille, de toute corpulence. Juste des anonymes.

Il se sentit tout de suite à l’aise. Les regards sur lui ne le gênaient pas. Joe n’avait pas honte de son corps ni de sa nudité.

Cette intimité lui rappela un peu l’armée, lorsque les soldats sont obligés de prendre leur douche nus, ensemble.

Pas de tabou déplacé, pas de fausse pudeur.

Comme la prison, l’armée fait vivre les hommes dans la promiscuité virile et l’absence d’intimité. Il avait l’habitude des contacts étroits, de la sueur et de la nudité masculine. Et puis, un corps en vaut un autre… Les militaires ont conscience d’être juste de la chair à canon.

Joe se laissa longtemps porter par l’eau de la piscine, ses muscles et sa chair meurtrie flottant agréablement dans l’onde bleue-verte.

Il se sentait bien dans cet univers nouveau, et pourtant déjà si familier.

C’était comme un retour aux sources…

Le retour à l’eau, comme du liquide amiotique…

Le retour à la promiscuité entre hommes, comme à l’armée…

**o o o  
**

Ce n’est qu’à la troisième ou quatrième fois qu’il se fit aborder un soir, près des douches.

Les habitués des lieux l’avaient observé, jaugé, évalué silencieusement. Et réciproquement, Joe avait commencé à comprendre comment fonctionnait l’endroit et ses règles tacites, et il avait deviné les rencontres furtives qui se déroulaient plus ou moins à l’abris des regards.

Le sauna fermait tard, à 22 heures, et il était un peu plus de 21h lorsqu’un homme s’approcha de lui, près des vestiaires, juste à côté des cabines de douche. Ce soir-là, il n’y avait plus personne dans cette partie du bâtiment, sauf eux.

L’inconnu l’avait visiblement repéré depuis un moment.

Et Joe aussi l’avait remarqué.

Le type était plus grand que Joe, un peu plus jeune aussi, musculeux, épaules larges, cheveux courts, coupe militaire.

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder avec intensité, front fier, menton frondeur, gestes explicites…

Joe soutint son regard, et ses yeux bleu-vert devinrent plus sombres, avides, demandeurs. Le type pouvait lire sur son visage le désir violent qu’il ressentait.

L’inconnu s’approcha lentement, laissant le temps à Joe de le repousser, s’il le voulait. Mais Joe le fixait fiévreusement, sans bouger, sans rien dire.

Il l’attendait.

Le type se colla alors contre lui, vêtu comme Joe de sa seule serviette en éponge blanche nouée autour de la taille.

Joe ne prononça pas un mot, et le laissa faire, acceptant qu’il prenne le contrôle. Il suffisait juste de soumettre.

C’était tellement simple, tellement facile, presque évident.

L’homme glissa sa main entre les pans de la serviette, cherchant son sexe, le trouvant déjà en complète érection.

Joe ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le contact de la main de cet homme sur lui. C’était tout ce qu’il désirait, tout ce qu’il voulait… Que quelqu’un le touche enfin.

« C’est ta première fois, hein ? » susurra le type, perspicace, alors qu’il commençait à le caresser.

« Tais-toi… Ne parle pas… », murmura Joe, les yeux fermés, s’abandonnant.

L’inconnu esquissa un sourire satisfait, que Joe ne vit pas, puis il commença à faire des va-et-vient de sa main, d’abord lents, faisant monter la pression, puis de plus en plus rapides, dominant et contrôlant le corps de Joe.

Rien ne vaut un homme pour connaître et maîtriser les besoins sexuels d’un autre homme. Et le type avait autant d’expertise que d’expériences. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à initier Joe, à le sentir frémir contre son corps, et à la voir perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Le corps en feu, Joe se laissait complètement faire.

La jouissance vint très vite, violente, fulgurante, le laissant quelques secondes comme aveuglé. Le plaisir avait explosé comme une bombe dans sa tête. Ce fût un orgasme ravageur, dépassant cent fois en puissance la masturbation solitaire.

Et puis, l’inconnu voulut soudainement l’embrasser. Joe fut surpris et le repoussa brutalement. « Non… » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, encore saturée d’extase.

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il n’était pas homosexuel, il n’aimait pas les hommes. Il avait juste envie sexuellement d’eux. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments. Non, là, c’était animal, primaire, brutal.

C’était juste physique.

Joe ressentait le besoin de sentir des mains sur lui qui ne seraient pas celles de victimes, mais des mains aussi puissantes que les siennes, des mains qui lui donneraient juste du plaisir.

C’était presque comme un combat entre adversaires à égalité, des lutteurs de même force, et de même sexe.

L’inconnu comprit que, après l’éjaculation, Joe avait atteint ses limites, qu’il était incapable de le caresser en retour, incapable d’aller plus loin. Pas encore.

 _Mais ça viendra…_ , pensa le type. Il faudrait juste un peu de temps, le temps qu’il s’habitue, le temps qu’il accepte totalement ses désirs et ses besoins… L’inconnu se dit qu’il finirait par tout accepter… et surtout, par tout désirer.

**o o o**

Comme l’avait prédit l’inconnu, petit à petit, Joe finit par accepter ce dont il avait besoin, ce que son corps réclamait.

Les hommes étaient à chaque fois différents, mais le plaisir physique toujours le même.

Les rapports étaient brefs, sans un mot, sans douceur ni tendresse… juste des échanges brutaux, des gestes brusques, des rapports sexuels âpres…

Il aimait entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux d’un homme, à genoux devant lui…

Les yeux mi-clos, il se laissait emporter par l’extase, la jouissance physique se mêlant au plaisir voyeuriste de regarder son sexe s’enfoncer dans la bouche d’un type se soumettant à lui.

Quand il baisait, c’était debout, à la va-vite, derrière l’entrebâillement de la porte d’une des cabines de douche, près des vestiaires.

Car il ne s’agissait pas de faire l’amour, non, mais bien de _baiser_ , avec rudesse et dans l’urgence du désir.

« Non… Pas ça… Je… J’embrasse pas… » étaient les rares mots que Joe prononçait.

Mais il acceptait le reste, acceptant de lâcher prise, et de s’abandonner, laissant l’autre prendre le contrôle.

Les jambes légèrement écartées, les deux mains sur la paroi carrelée de la cabine de douche, l’autre n’avait plus de visage, il devenait invisible, et il n’était plus qu’une machine sexuelle qui le ravageait et qui le faisait jouir.

C’était juste bestial, animal, sauvage.

Joe acceptait la douleur, la recherchant même, parfois. La violence et la souffrance étaient souvent les détonateurs provoquant le plaisir sexuel.

Il cherchait à s’oublier dans ces corps à corps moites et rapides, où les gémissements et les râles étaient étouffés.

Lors de ces rapports sexuels, la jouissance était presque volée, arrachée à la hussarde.

Il s’agissait juste de relâcher la pression, d’évacuer la tension.

Ejaculer et tout oublier.

Et puis, leurs corps se séparaient, épuisés, en sueur, toujours en silence.

La satisfaction, brève et éphémère, laissait place à un grand vide intérieur. Le soulagement physique ne comblait pas les failles mentales.

Comme un animal, Joe rêvait de rentrer se tapir dans son terrier, dans un cocon protecteur. Il aurait désespérément voulu se blottir contre la poitrine d’une femme amoureuse, sucer la pointe d’un sein dur et gonflé de désir, et s’abandonner en elle.

Quelque part, il était encore cet enfant battu, crevant de l’absence de tendresse. Il n’avait pas dépassé les violences et les humiliations que lui avait fait subir son père.

**o o o  
**

En sortant des Bains Russes, Joe rentra chez sa mère, comme un gamin coupable, cachant ses secrets honteux.

Il inspira longuement avant d’ouvrir la porte, comme s’il amorçait une transformation et changeait de peau. Il devait laisser dehors sa part violente et animale, et redevenir le fils aimant qu’il avait toujours été.

« M’man ? C’est moi ! » lança-t-il, en entrant dans la maison. Il referma la porte derrière lui, attendant une réponse. « M’man ? » répéta-t-il, en accrochant sa veste à la patère de l’entrée.

En avançant dans le couloir, Joe entendit le bruit habituel de la télé dans le salon. Sa mère s’était endormie dans son fauteuil habituel, la télécommande encore à la main. Joe s’approcha d’elle, et embrassa doucement son front.

« Joe… Que… Quelle heure est-il ? » bafouilla-t-elle, réveillé par le baiser de son fils.

Il regarda sa montre : « Hum… 23h30… »

« Oh ! Déjà… » soupira-t-elle, encore somnolente, un peu désorientée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout, hein ? »

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas à sa question : « Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ? Je m’inquiétais, tu sais… »

« Tout va bien, m’man… » murmura Joe, en prenant la télécommande de ses vieilles mains pour la déposer sur la table basse. « Allez, il faut aller au lit maintenant… » Il glissa ses mains sous ses aisselles, l’aidant à se lever du fauteuil.

« Ça va, ça va… » bougonna-t-elle, agacée, avant de lever un regard plein d’incompréhension vers son fils : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors, la nuit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres toujours si tard ? »

« Rien, m’man… j’ai traîné un peu, c’est tout… » murmura-t-il, en caressant gentiment son épaule. Elle était toute voutée, toute ridée ; elle lui paraissait friable, cassable comme du verre.

Sa mère regarda les cheveux encore trempés de son fils, noués sur sa nuque, et, s’accrochant à son bras, elle se mit à le renifler : « Tu sens l’eau de javel… »

« Oh, ça… J’ai été au sauna, et J’ai nagé dans la piscine des bains Russes… »

La vieille femme se mit à sourire : « Tu as toujours aimé l’eau… Je me souviens de toi, petit, qu’est-ce que tu aimais aller à la mer… tu adorais te baigner… »

« J’aime toujours ça, m’man… »

La mère eut un sourire triste et nostalgique et hocha la tête, comme si elle approuvait ses propres souvenirs. « Allez, maintenant que tu es rentré, je vais aller me coucher… Je suis fatiguée… » dit-elle en faisant deux pas tremblotants.

« Tu veux que je te porte au premier ? » suggéra Joe, qui avait l’habitude de prendre sa mère dans ses bras, quand ses jambes fatiguées la lâchaient.

« Non, non… Je peux me débrouiller seule. Je ne suis pas encore impotente… » Ce soir, elle était capable de se déplacer seule.

« D’accord… C’est comme tu veux, m’man… » Il la regarda partir en direction du couloir : « Fais attention dans les escaliers… »

« Mais je sais… Ça fait quarante-neuf ans que j’habite ici ! »

« Ok, m’man… » fit Joe, vaincu. Il savait qu’il ne fallait pas insister.

« Bonne nuit, mon fils… » ajouta-t-elle, en quittant la pièce.

« Bonne nuit, m’man… »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et il attendit un moment dans le salon, le regard rivé sur la télé allumée, sans savoir ce que l’écran diffusait.

Il voulait laisser le temps à sa mère de monter tranquillement, et de se coucher, sans être dans ses pattes, sans perturber son intimité.

C’était toujours étrange de rentrer chez sa mère après une mission, après avoir nettoyé le sang sur lui. Et cette même sensation l’envahissait alors qu’il revenait des bains Russes, après avoir essuyé non du sang, mais du sperme et de la transpiration.

Il ne voulait pas que sa mère puisse se douter de quelque chose. Il se sentait toujours coupable face à elle.

Mais elle était à mille lieux d’imaginer que, hors de la maison, son fils pouvait être aussi violent et paumé. Elle avait toujours rêvé pour lui d’un beau mariage et espéré qu’il ait des enfants…

Mais rien… Joe ne s’était pas marié, n’avait plus ramené de petite amie depuis Janice, vingt ans auparavant, et il n’avait pas non plus d’enfant.

Joe se trouvait particulièrement décevant. Il se disait qu’aucune mère ne rêvait d’avoir d’un fils comme lui.

Il n’était qu’un échec vivant.

Allongé sur le sofa, il ferma les yeux un moment. Son corps était détendu, ses muscles assouplis, il ressentait encore partout en lui le bien-être dû à l’orgasme.

Mais une fois la jouissance passée, la même pensée obsédante revint en lui, comme le tic-tac d’un métronome.

Se suicider.

Finir le travail commencé par son père…

Mais pas tant que sa mère vivrait. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Mais après, lorsqu’elle serait morte, plus rien ne l’empêcherait de se foutre en l’air.

Joe était persuadé que plus rien ne le retiendrait.

Non, rien, ni personne…

Aucune femme à part sa mère ne pouvait le rattacher encore à la vie, pensait-il.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer à cet instant précis qu’une jeune fille était sur le point de changer radicalement sa vie, que celle qu’il attendait depuis toujours était là, quelque part, et qu’elle avait désespérément besoin de lui ?

Bientôt, ce serait elle qui lui donnerait une raison d’espérer et de vivre. Nina.

**FIN…**

* * *

_Conformément au film, avec la sublime métaphore de la noyade, après la mort de sa mère, seule Nina peut empêcher Joe de se suicider. C’est désormais uniquement pour elle qu’il va vire. C’est tout le message de la fin du film de Lynne Ramsay. Et, même si le roman de Jonathan Ames s’arrête avant que Joe ne retrouve Nina, c’est aussi le message qu’il fait implicitement passer : Joe n’a plus qu’un seul but dans la vie : sauver Nina._

_Concernant la sexualité de Joe, je ne pense pas du tout qu’il puisse être homosexuel. Je suis persuadé qu’il aime les femmes, sentimentalement parlant. D’ailleurs, dans le livre comme dans le film, son passé est hétérosexuel. En revanche, comme je l’ai dit dans les résumés et origines de la fic, dans le film de Lynne Ramsay, il y a des sous-entendus différents, ouvrant la porte à des relations homoérotiques. Donc, si Joe est « hétéro-sentimental », pour le sexe, le besoin animal de jouir, c’est autre chose. Je crois que Joe ressent le besoin de sentir des mains sur lui qui ne sont pas celles de victimes, mais des mains aussi puissantes que les siennes, des mains qui lui donnent juste du plaisir. C’est, je l’ai dit, presque comme un combat entre adversaires à égalité, des lutteurs de même force, et de même sexe. Je crois que ça, oui, c’est envisageable, c’est une des insinuations possibles de Lynne Ramsay._


End file.
